I am AMAZING!
by CaliGirl XO
Summary: Lena Lancaster is my name, magic reporting is my game.My name is Lena Lancaster, sister of one of the most powerful Everafters ever! This is what happened when I met Puck, and his teeny weenie sidekick, Sabrina Grimm. Guess What. I'm CONTINUING it! AAAH!
1. The interview

**Interview with Sisters Grimm characters**

**CaliGirl**: Daphne, why do you hug William Charming?

**Daphne Grimm**: Because I believe that he has a fluffy bunny inside of him, just waiting to pop out! And he is so gravy!

**CaliGirl**: William, what goes through your head when Daphne hugs you?

**William Charming**: Oh-my-gosh-she's-hugging-me-and-I- push-her-off-I-will-look-like-a-meanie.

**CaliGirl**: Puck, do you like Sabrina?

**Puck**: What? I will not answer this, peasant.

**CaliGirl**: Uh, Puck, you basically just admitted that you do.

**Daphne**: Oh, I can just see the wedding. Note to self: Gotta go get some new paper and pencils and call Twilarose!

**CaliGirl**: Sabrina, my sources tell me you and that incredibly disgusting boy kissed?

**Sabrina Grimm**: What? Who told you that? I mean, nooo we didn't.

**Daphne**: You guys kissed? That is so mucho romantic-o.

**Puck**: We didn't. I have a glop grenade swear.

**Uncle Jake**: Finally!

**CaliGirl**: Relda, why do you make such, er, creative food?

**Relda Grimm**: Because it reminds me of the many countries Basil and I have been to.


	2. Lena Lancaster

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. I am just flabbergasted! Agog! Gob smacked! 29 hits on the second day! I cannot believe it! Holy mother monkey! And a review already! No way! I seem to love exclamation marks today! Yay! I have a game for you guys! You guys write in questions you want me to put in the story. The most creative question for this chapter will get a dedication/special mention in the next! OMG! Wonderful deal isn't it? Okay all you have to do is push the button at the bottom and review! 3 reviews and you get the next chapter! YAY!

I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR THE NAME LANCASTER. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT, THE MINIONS AND LENA LANCASTER.

"Lady, you really should not have posted that to the adoring public." A voice that seemed to come from the tree above me seemed to be almost, well, royal. All of a sudden, the boy I had interviewed only half an hour ago, popped out from the tree, and flew down. The girl I had questioned jumped down from the tree and said "BOO!" I laughed at her pathetic attempt to frighten me. "What do you mean?" He just snickered.

"What about the stuff about the kiss?"

"Oh, that. That was just a bit of fun."

"YOU THINK THAT WAS FUN?" He roared.

"Well, for me it was!" I yelled back.

"I can't believe it!" The girl yelled. "She doesn't know about Everafters and here you are flapping your wings around like we can just poof her with forgetful dust? I can't believe you, Puck!"

"Idiot girl, I know the boy is an Everafter and you are just his teeny weenie side kick! Ha, I bet you don't have any magic at all!"

The girl laughed. "And I suppose you do?" Now it was my turn to laugh. "Of course I do! I am Bunny Lancaster's sister, Lena Lancaster! I have more magic than you could ever imagine!" The girl looked at Puck, and said "Bunny Lancaster?" He just gaped at me and whispered to her.

"Bunny Lancaster is the Wicked Queen. This is bad. Oh dear, this is really bad. No one knew she had a sister." I laughed, a beautiful laugh, I might add.

"Of course she didn't tell anyone about me, I am richer and more powerful than her. Plus, I actually like Snow White. Naturally, she hates me."

"Um, well, do you want to come and see, um, Relda?" The idiot girl spoke as if she was scared. She should be, no one wants an enemy of the Lancaster family. I sighed, a long one too. "If I must, I shall come."

I got in my car, a sleek dark blue Porsche 911 Turbo, and revved the engine. The girl jumped and I snickered, as did the boy. "Puck, please just let me ask you one thing. I noticed that you have started aging? Is this correct or have my minions lied to me?" He stuttered out an almost incomprehensible answer. "Unhh, haven't, ok maybe I have, blargh, so what?" I smirked at his attempt to hide the fact that he did it for someone. "Oh, just wondered, was it for any particular someone? Let me just say, I have a way of reading minds and auras, much like that delightful young girl, Daphne. So do not try and lie to me." I finished that with an "I'll see you at your house" and sped off.

I got to my extravagant castle and went inside. I sat down, and called my favourite minion Allrie to my side. "Please, you will call William and inform him that I am back! Letter form, might I ask." The little tiger cub gave an adorable growl and sped off. Just as he raced off, the door bell rang. I huffed and got up, my heels clacking on the marble floor. Lilac, another of my trusty minions opened the door, and I got the shock of my life.

"Mustardseed."


	3. Oh My Wilhelm

Holy fried fish sticks! I was away so there was a huge delay, then I lost the written copy and computer crashed which sucked. But I don't have enough reviews for the next chapters. I award **feministgrimm** a Silver Review award for double reviewing and a great response. Just PM me with suggestions for the story.

Love you all,

CaliGirl XO

*_*_*_8

Chapter 3 - Lena POV

"_Mustardseed."_

"Hello Lena."

"It's not a pleasure to see you, Ketchupseed."

"Hey!" He slapped me.

"Respect your elders, idiot!" I slapped him back. Hard.

He aged to about 25 in front of my eyes.

"Who's older now, huh?"

"Let me remind you that I'm 4000 years old yet you are only 3007, puny child. I am 1993 years older. Also 1000 times awesomer."

"Huh, but, but, mragshemili!"

"Nice comeback, loser." I smirked.

"Why are you here anyway?" His face visibly paled. "Ummmmm, you see. Um." I rolled my eyes. "What? You stammering idiot! What is it?" He almost fainted. "Moth escaped prison and she's coming here with a love potion and a plan to kill Sabrina Grimm and take over Faerie!" He blurted with one breath. Then he fainted.

"Allrie!" My favourite minion scampered up to me. "Ready the troops. Patrol the river and ground. I will see to sky defence. Moth has a lot of friends. She'll be coming with most of them." Crap. I need him. My old rival. Later.

I walked outside. Nothing. I got in my car and drove to the Grimms'.

I got to their front door and walked in without knocking. I headed straight for the lounge. Relda looked up as I entered. "Who do you think you are? Walking in here uninvited! Especially when we are expecting a guest!" She sat down, satisfied that her little "explosion" would have me shaking in my Gucci heels. " I'm so terribly sorry. I'll just be staying. I am Lena Lancaster."

Suddenly, a huge crash came from the door. A handsome blond man walked in. "what's the problem? I had a spa booked in!" William Charming looked up and stared at me when he had finished grumbling.

"Oh my Wilhelm. Lena Lancaster."

"Billy."


End file.
